Jinka Yamato
|-|Jinka Yamato= |-|Spiritual Awakening= |-|Thousand-Tailed Demon Fox= |-|Adult= |-|Demon Fox= Summary Jinka Yamato is a discarded son of the Yamato family, twin brother of Yamato Takeru and husband of Tama. He's also the main protagonist from Part 1 of Sengoku Youko. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | Low 7-B, higher with Soul of Five Elements | At least Low 7-B | At least 6-C Name: Jinka Yamato, "Thousand-Tailed Demon Fox" Origin: Sengoku Youko Gender: Male. Age: 14 in Part 1. Over 22 in Part 2, Over 222 in the last chapter Classification: Human Half-Demon, Divine Beast, Demon Fox Powers and Abilities: |-|BoS/4 Tails= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development, Bōjutsu Master, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Chi Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Transformation (After licking Tama's blood), Paper Manipulation and Illusion Creation and Duplication (via Shikigami), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke bombs), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Via Water Dragon), Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation |-|MoS/5 Tails= All previous plus, Metal Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Fusionism (Can merge his elemental tails), Energy Projection (Via Soul of 5 elements) |-|EoS/6-9 Tails= All Previous plus, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Flight (Can use his wind tail to fly), Precognition with Fairy eyes (Able to see someone's spirit flow as well predicting their next moves), Partial Regeneration (Low-godly; Can regenerate his soul arm), Partial Intangibility and Self-Soul Manipulation with Soul Arm, Statistics Amplification (He can increase his own speed by using the tail of wind as a propellant. Can force the awakening of a tail, becoming more powerful after that), Life Manipulation (Can absorb life-force energy), Reactive Power Level (Constantly evolves his powers while he is in battles), Non-Physical Interaction with Soul Arm (Can interact with Tribe of Void's lider). |-|Thousand Tailed Fox Demon= All Previous with 10x enhancement, Longevity, Natural Weaponry, Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Durability Negation and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Via Hundred Fold Oblivion), Spatial Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Creation, Instinctive Reaction (His body can fight on its own regardless of his consciousness), Forcefield Generation, Hair Manipulation, Danmaku, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (His higher spiritual energy drives out any attempt to invade his mind). Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (One-shoted Kagan who is capable of easily destroy trees. Should be comparabel to his own durability) | Small City level (Is three times weaker than Jinun), At least Small City level+ with Soul of Five Elements (Ripped off Jinun's arm) | At least Small City level+ (Hurts Douren with a punch and could fought against him) | At least Island level (Generated an explosion larger than mountains. Created an island. The Tribe of the Void implied that Jinka was one of the most powerful personalities at that point in Space-Time, making him being at least comparable to Banshouou), can negate durability with his Tail of Nothingness Speed: At least Supersonic (Can easily blocks Air slashs from swords. Superior to characters capables of block bullets) | Unknown, likely Speed of Light (Jinun couldn't dodge his Soul of Five elements) | Speed of Light (Comparable to Douren, who can throw hundred of punches at light speed. At least comparable to Senya who casually deflects dozen of light beams as a child), higher with Tail of Wind | At least FTL (Far above all the rest of the cast of the series. His movements during the final fight against Senya were imperceptible even for Banshouou and Hanatora) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Sends Resshin flying to several miles with a single punch) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ | Small City Class, Small City Class+ with Soul of Five Elements | At least Small City Class+ | At least Island Class Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Tanked this explosion without being damaged) | Small City level (Survived the impact of his own souls of 5 elements but his loses an arm) | At least Small City level+ (He was still conscious after being hit by the endless fists of Douren) | At least Island level (Tanked hundreds of Senya's attacks) Stamina: Very High (Able to fight for hours against the most brutal types of foes, fighting even after his arm was ripped off in his fierce confrontation with Jinun, as he continued to fight bravely even after being hit fully by Douren's endless fists, and was still able of battling in a bestial way against Yazen after that, with a minuscule period of time to recover) Range: Extended melee range with his staff, several dozen meters with elemental attacks | Several meters to a kilometer with elemental attacks | Several meters to a kilometer with elemental attacks, Tail of Nothingness is essentially its dimension. Standard Equipment: His staff, smoke bombs, shikigamis, and magic talismans. Intelligence: Gifted (Even with Jinka having his prejudice with humans he is a very sagacious and wise boy for his age. He was also the only disciple of a legendary warrior as the "Phoenix Killer" Kokugetsusai, a former master of martial arts, feared by the outside world and marveled by a goddess. According to the Mountain Goddess herself, Jinka's abilities surpass that of her former master). Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Part 1= Fairy Eyes: Magical and rare eyes in the universe of Sengoku Youko. It allows Jinka to have a perception beyond its natural limits, being able to see souls and auras and even predict the next moves of the opponent. With these eyes, Jinka was even able to look inside his own body. Shikigami: Shikigamis are paper-based illusions where the user can use them for various types, whether creating clones to deceive his opponent or even turning his body into a shikigami to escape blows that would be capable of leading the user to imminent death. The number of times a user can use shikigamis depends on how many they have. The shikigami has no offensive use and the user can only use them to deceive the enemy and survive. Spiritual Awakening: Spiritual Awakening: The hidden power that Jinka receives after licking the blood of Tama Youko, a fox demon. All the attributes of her body increase and Jinka get her brown hair while receiving the legendary nine-tailed fox, with each of these tails granting him control over some element of nature. *'Princess of Hell (First Tail):' The first tail of Jinka's spiritual awakening, he turns his first tail into an incendiary woman who can fire hell flames. *'God of the Earth (Second Tail):' The second tail of awakening, he turns his tail ashore and uses it to cast it in any shape (usually giant fists). *'Water Dragon (Third Tail):' The third tail, Jinka transforms his tail into a water dragon, capable of firing, create a forcefield and controlling water. *'Ancient Tree (Fourth Tail):' The fourth, Jinka turns his tail into a giant tree and uses it to trap and smash opponents (Like a snake). *'Silver Blade (Fifth Tail):' The fifth tail. Jinka creates a huge metal blade using his elemental power and uses it as a sword. *'Souls of Five Elements:' Jinka's supreme and most powerful attack, he fuses his 5 primary elements into a huge ball of energy and shoots on enemies, creating a massive explosion. Enkihou_jinka.jpg|'Princess of Hell' Deus_da_terra_jinka.jpg|'God of Earth' dragão deágua.jpg|'Water Dragon' Arvore_jinka.jpg|'Ancient Tree' Lamina_de_prata_jinka.jpg|'Silver Blade' 5_elementos_jinkayamato.jpg|'Souls of Five Elements' *'God of Thunder (Sixth Tail):' The sixth tail. Jinka transforms his tail into a lightning and shoots on the enemy, before that, a natural thunder falls from the sky as well. *'Spear of the Wind God (Seventh Tail):' Seventh, a wind tail. Jinka can create a small tornado, boost his speed and fly freely through the skies, receiving the truly air manipulation with this tail. *'Heaven (Eighth Tail):' The eighth tail. Jinka transforms his tail into pure photons of light, being able to attack the enemy with bright stars and beams of energy, usually used in conjunction with Hell. *'Hell (Ninth Tail):' The ninth tail. Jinka turns his tail into pure darkness, giving Jinka the ability to use attacks based on this element. |-|Thousand Tailed Fox Demon= Thousand Tails: Being a divine beast, Jinka now has a thousand tails, every 100 of these tails is an improved form of its previous elements, so Jinka can use each of its ancient elements with the power multiplied by 10x. *'Hundred Fold Princesses of Fire:' Jinka transforms 100 of her 1000 tails into princesses of fire, being often above their previous level, they seem to attack the opponent together, as if they were one being. *'Hundred Fold Earth Nobles:' Jinka creates a giant hand, with several smaller land hands around it, it's like he joins 100 tails at once to center the earthen grip. *'Hundred Fold Water Dragons:' Jinka uses 100 tails to form a giant dragon made of water, a remarkably monstrous variation from his prior technique. *'Hundred Fold Wood Elders:' Jinka uses 100 of her thousand tails to create numerous giant tree roots, they look like wooden tentacles. *'Hundred Fold Metal Generals:' Jinka uses 100 tails to create multiple metal blades, it seems a single blade is giant, but several other smaller blades are around, acting like steel spikes. *'Hundred Fold Soul of Five Elements:' Jinka merges all its previous elements, using a total power of 500 tails. It is the even more powerful version of his soul of the 5 elements, however with an increased 10x power, with Jinka using 500 of his powers for multiplication. It is powerful enough to make a big breakthrough on an island, even though it is not your strongest technique *'Hundred Fold Winds Gods:' Jinka uses 100 tails to form a massive air storm through his tails. *'Hundred Fold Thunder Gods:' Jinka uses 100 tails to create a giant 10x giant ray more powerful than its previous version **'Hundred Fold Storm Roads:' Jinka merges his two god powers of thunder and wind to form a huge storm filled with thunder and electricity at its core. *'Hundred Fold Oblivions:' The last and strongest tail. The tail of emptiness, nonexistence or nothing. It is a tail that has the power to revert anything to non-existence, when Jinka uses it he was unable no control its power due using in its version already being amplified by 10x. The technique creates a kind of black hole, which sucks all that things around with a gravitational pull, erasing the target at the same time. The user and others making contact with him can stay safe and not suffer the attack by being inside it, in a kind of privileged dimension where not even the concept of time exists. oblivion133.jpg oblivion134.jpg Gallery Key: Beginning of Part 1 (4 Tails)| Middle of Part 1 (5 Tails) | End of Part 1 (6-9 Tails) | Part 2 (Thousand Tailed Fox Demon/Post-Timeskip) Others Notable Victories: Akira (Godspeed) Akira's profile (Speed was equalized. Akira was at his second key and Jinka at his third key) Tanjirou Kamado (Kimetsu no Yaiba) Tanjiro Kamado's Profile (Post-Demon Slayer Training key vs BoS Jinka key, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sengoku Youko Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Demons Category:Foxes Category:Chi Users Category:Staff Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Paper Users Category:Illusionists Category:Smoke Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Berserkers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hair Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Married Characters Category:Mizukamiverse Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6